Superman: Doomed (Vol 3) 1
Synopsis for "Superman Doomed" Three U.S. fighter jets have arrived to an island in order to take down a threat: Doomsday. Before the pilots can deploy their weapons, their jets are suddenly torn apart by their proximity to Doomsday. However, Superman saves the pilots and brings them to a nearby aircraft carrier. There, Superman speaks with the admiral on charge, asking him to retreat while they still can. One of the pilots Superman rescued and has died from massive burn injuries sustained during his plane's explosion. Superman goes to the island to confront Doomsday, only to find the entire place in ruins and Doomsday nowhere to be seen. Later, at the Fortress of Solitude, Superman and Dr. Veritas talk about Doomsday's recent evolution. Apparently, Doomsday has acquired the power to enter and exit the Phantom Zone at will. Superman is concerned in finding a way to defeat Doomsday and Dr. Veritas says he might have to kill it, otherwise the world will be in danger. Meanwhile, Lana travels to Smallville, where the military has established a quarantine zone after the population mysteriously fell into a coma. The guard does not allow her to enter the area. In all of a sudden, Lois arrives to Smallville and the guard allows her in. Lois has secretly brought Lana with her. Both are interested in knowing what happened at Smallville, so they put on hazmat suits. Meanwhile, Clark meets Perry at the Daily Planet in order to ask him advise. He masks his insecurities about Doomsday, and talks about having to dig into an old story he thought was over. He thinks if he digs into that story, people could get hurt. Perry says that as a reporter, he has to compromise a few principles to get the job done. Clark accepts Perry's advise and leaves, but not before Perry tells him that perhaps there is a way for Clark to return to the Daily Planet. At the Smallville quarantine zone, Lois asks the military for questions while Lana finds her comatose parents. As the affected are brought to tents, Lana texts to Clark, who comforts her. At the same time, Lois has a telepathic conversation with Brainiac. Meanwhile, Doomsday has reappeared at Botswana. John Henry Irons, who was taking a vacation with her niece Natasha, watches Doomsday's rampage and puts on his Steel armor. Steel barely lasts a few seconds against Doomsday before Doomsday's toxin affects him. Fortunately, Superman and Wonder Woman enter the scene and are ready to confront Doomsday together, but Doomsday escapes through a Phantom Zone portal. Later, the Justice League has assembled in an emergency bunker at Washington D.C. to discuss Doomsday's threat. Green Lantern cannot join the fight as the Green Lantern Corps is too busy fighting the Durlans and the Khunds. He suggests bringing Simon Baz or the Red Lanterns to the fight, but Superman refuses. Luthor, appearing on a hologram, says that Doomsday becomes stronger by stealing the life-force from his victims so that it can gather enough power to take on Superman. He suggests Superman should leave the planet to draw Doomsday away. The other heroes are disgusted by such a thought, but Superman agrees. Before he leaves, however, he gives Batman a key to the Fortress of Solitude and shares a romantic moment with Wonder Woman. Superman confronts Doomsday on India and takes the fight into outer space. The two fighters land on Venus. Enraged, Superman burns Doomsday with huge blast of heat vision. Thinking Doomsday to be defeated, Superman returns to Smallville to see if there is a way to help the victims. In all of a sudden, Doomsday reappears through a portal and brutally attacks Superman. Using all his strength, Superman rips Doomsday in half. With the fight over, Superman falls unconscious. Appearing in "Superman Doomed" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Shay Veritas *Lana Lang *Lois Lane *Perry White *Steel *Wonder Woman *Batman *Aquaman *Cyborg *The Flash *Green Lantern *Lex Luthor Villains *Doomsday Other Characters *'Rachel' *'Mike' *'Mr. Lang' *'Mrs. Lang' *'Jack' *'Ronnie' *Natasha Irons Locations *'Bahamas' **'Honeymoon Island' *Fortress of Solitude *'Kansas' **Smallville *Metropolis **Daily Planet *'Botswana' **'Okavango Delta' *'Zambia' **'Victoria Falls' *'Washington, D.C.' **'Emergency Justice League Bunker' *'India' **'Mumbai' *'Venus' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *'U.S.S. Garrison' Notes *This story continues in Action Comics #31. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-doomed-2014/superman-doomed-1 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-doomed-1/4000-452810/ Superman: Doomed (Vol 3) 01